Daydreaming
by vodooman
Summary: Just a boring class in math... KimPOV


**Daydreaming **

Fandom: Twilight  
Rating: G  
Genre: oneshot, romance, heartbreak  
Characters/Pairings: Kim, Jared/Kim one-sided.  
Any warnings: none. This is set before him imprinting on her (in case you wonder)…  
Disclaimer: Twilight (book) and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction for funs and entertainment.  
A/N: I was never one of those people that liked the idea of Kim giving up on her crush because it was one-sided… I remember when I was in school and had this crush on this popular guy from our grade… Even when I knew that I would never be together with him, I still liked to moon over him… that's just part of the whole crushing thing… That and feeling depressed and melancholic about it…

::

She was never meant to have happiness, she realised as she sat next to Jared. It was a hot day and subsequently the room was stuffy and unbearable. The teacher had refused to open the windows to allow a little relief from the depressing heat.

And so the students had to suffer from the summer heat and a boring math class.

She chanced a glance to her side and saw that Jared was off into his own world. He was idly doodling around, not caring about the equations that were on the front of the class, getting more and more complicated with every chalk-brush from the teacher.

She could feel her already hot and flushed cheeks getting even more so, and turned her sight back to the happenings in the front of the class. The math teacher had paused in his calculations to regard his own work and compliment himself.

The numbers before her seemed to move on the black board, happily dancing before her, and she knew right then that her concentration was gone and that she was now already wandering off into her own world, escaping this boring class.

She felt herself getting up from the chair and saw the class disappearing, everything but the place she was sitting in was darkening. She stood and looked around; everything was dark except a light circle she was standing on. She looked to the side, and out of the darkness a path of light materialised before her. She followed willingly this path, as she had so many times.

Her pace was steady and quick. When she reached the end of the path, a new sight materialised before her. Suddenly she stood in the middle of a forest. Dark green and all shades of brown surrounded her. She looked around the trees and bushes for something familiar. And then suddenly he stood there, just in front of her.

He stood tall and proud before her, his steady gaze focused on her. Between the bushes and surrounded by the tall trees he looked more like a wild animal than the boy she had a crush on. He didn't move, didn't smile; didn't give any indication that the state that he was in would change.

It was something she knew so well. The sight before her wasn't new. Jared stood proud in front of her, they were alone and yet he didn't as much as grace her with an acknowledging smile. Her heart broke like so many times.

"How cruel my dream world is…" murmured Kim sadly.

And out of the silence that had surrounded her and her dream world a voice suddenly asked, "You ok?"

It was this distinct male and strong voice that shook Kim out of her dream and back into the real world. She was back inside the stuffy and hot room, sat on her chair in the middle of an already empty class.

"What..?" she stupidly asked. Blushing she noticed that someone was regarding her closely. Then her blush furthered even more when she noticed that it was Jared himself that was looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "I think you just blacked out with your eyes opened… Do you need to go to the nurses' or something?"

Embarrassed that she had been caught day-dreaming and even more so by the object of her dream, she shyly shook her head and pushed herself away from the table. "No… No, I'm fine…" she stammered with embarrassed humiliation.

"Ok then…" was all he said before he stood up, collected his things and left the now empty classroom.

Watching him stalk out of the class all she could do was sit on her chair, a heavy and lonely feeling pooling inside her. She was meant to be lonely, thought Kim repeatedly, never would this change. And he would never see her; no matter how alone they were… And to her growing sadness she knew that she might never want things to change; at least this way she could watch him still…


End file.
